Loveless
by Focasin
Summary: Reno has the hots for a certain spunky, yet dedicated, blonde trainee from the 42nd floor [Elena]. Possible RenoxElena het. First fic! :3
1. Box Office Smash

This ones set around the start of the game or somewhere in that 2 year period before. I remember seeing all of those 'Loveless' posters so...yeah...you'll get it soon. I hope…

The glow of my menthol cigarette's cherry wasbobbing in front of my facein the dimly lit room. I glanced at my watch, not bothering to move the rebellious crimson-red strands of hair that fell in my face.

Those damn things were always there no matter what the hell I did with them.

I swung my magrod around and around absentmindedly, wishing she'd just hurry the hell up with whatever it was she wanted from me.

"Hurry it up in there would ya? We ain't got all night ya know!" I called through the bedroom door. It swung open just then, almost hitting me in the face. I ducked back, avoiding the heavy oak.

"WHOA! Watch it Laney! Tryin' to give me a scar to remember you by too!"

Holy...she looked gorgeous tonight. Her champagne colored hair and chick-brown eyes went a little too well with the red dress she had on...

"Heh...were you plannin' on matchin' my hair tonight?"

She shot me an exasperated glare and shook her head, obviously suppressing a giggle or two.

"Aw, come one Laney--you know you love it..." I said, twirling my magrod faster. I guess someone might say it was a nervous habit, but nah, I'd rather call it a reflex.

She rolled her eyes, still avoiding my glance.

"So...where are we headed?" I asked, still wondering why she'd asked me out like this. It made no damn sense. She hates me one day, and tells me to pick her up from her apartment at 8 the next! Women...

She met my eyes for the first time that night. My cold, hard aqua ones locking on to her soft brown ones. It was odd I tell you. I got a strange feeling from it. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. She really did look beautiful tonight...

We stayed like that for a moment, unaware of everything else going on around us. We were the only ones there as far as we were concerned. Her eyes told me that much. Hell, we could've been mugged and it'd take me forever to realize it. Of course, I feel sorry for whatever jackass would try to rob a Turk. It might take me a few minutes to figure out what happened, but once I find out he'd better run like hell and hope I don't catch him...

"Umm...I dunno. I was thinking maybe you'd come see that new performance that's out...'Loveless' is what it's called I think..."

I stomped out my cigarette. Now she looks at me. Right when I'm avoiding her stare. How wonderful.

"Yeah...actually I've been wanting to see that myself. Looks pretty good." I almost grunted. I looked up at her hesitantly. Her eyes...so innocent. Hard to believe someone training to be a Turk could hold on to that. Kinda funny actually. I hardly even knew her. I didn't work with her--she was well below me and only trainee. We ran in to each the other day in the office...

_"What the hell do you mean you want me to go and talk to them!"_

_Tseng's cool exterior once again refused to crack. He leaned back a bit, unearthly calm towards this whole ordeal._

_"You know exactly what I mean Reno...I want you to go down and talk to them. They don't bite. They're just trainees. You'll pay them a quick visit, tell them what being a Turk is all about, and be on your way--simple as that."_

_He had that finalizing tone...I knew I didn't stand a chance._

_"Fine." I responded, my anger showing through. I stormed out of his room and towards the Elevator, punching the down button furiously. It stopped a few times to let people on, all of whom grumbled about it being too full and waiting for the next one. Pathetic. My stop. I stepped out of the elevator...and the first thing I see...the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on--and that's sayin' somethin'. She spun around to face me...blonde hair...brown eyes...thin, curvy body all wrapped up in that ugly green training uniform. I can tell you right now and then that I wanted to get back on that elevator with her and take the longest ride you ever thought possible. Of course, I knew I couldn't--she was a trainee. Still breakable. I'm not that mean ya know. I walked right past her without a backwards glance and shook the thoughts right out of my head. I won't lie--It was hard. Not in that respect--I meant not staring at her. I walked up to whoever the hell it was training the little bastards and told him why I was there--mind you, it was some ugly old guy--I didn't exactly take in too much about him. Anyway, I let the coot know why I was there and he gathered all of the little shits around to hear what I had to say. I stepped up on the tiny little podium that was set up for lessons and cleared my throat. I kept seeing that girl...she was watching me intently. And every time our eyes met I lost my train of thought. Damn. This'll be harder than I thought..._

_"Ahem. Um...I'm Reno and I'm supervisor of the Turks. My boss, Tseng you probably know him," A few of the girls giggled at this, "Yeah, a few of you probably know him. He's an asshole." The giggling stopped--all attention was on me again. Heh heh...I was easing up a little...this was my kind of speech..."Anyways...I really didn't want to come down here and talk to you squirts at all...but it's part of my job. To be honest...I'll probably never see any of little twats above the 60th floor." I shrugged; pleased with the way this was going._

_"In fact...you should all probably know that anyways. Take a look around. There's about...20 of you. We have 3 operating Turks. Now just what do you think are the chances of you making it? Close to shit, huh? Well, nice talking to you all. Have a wonderful day."_

_I flashed them my trademark smirk, loving the feel of their astonished stares. Well...Tseng wanted me to give them an education on all things Turk...that's what he got..._

_I slouched back to the Elevator, giving them all a cheery wave and punched the up button, knowing that with the shutting of that elevator door there dreams were closed off forever. I hit about floor 62 before I remembered the girl._

_"Shit...looks like I won't be gettin' a date with her anytime soon..."_

_About a week later...I was on my way to meet Rude at our favorite bar down in Sector 6...when who do I spot but my little blonde beauty from before. I was a little drunk, hell, when am I not? So being the dumbass I am I run right on up to her._

_"Hey." I said nonchalantly, forgetting all about what an asshole I was. She turned around to face me, and the next thing I know--she's given me a smart slap to the face._

_"OW! SHIT! What was that for?" I yelled, backing away as she started to swing again. People were starting to stare--probably thinking it was just another girl I had a one-night-stand with that didn't go well._

_"You are the BIGGEST asshole I have ever met." She hissed, giving me an icy glare before she spun back around and started walking away faster. Now that was uncalled for._

_I chased after her, magrod spinning wildly at my side._

_"Aw, come on! I'm not that bad!" I said with a grin--I was enjoying this too much. She stopped again, this time letting me walk past her to spit something back._

_"Not that bad! Compared to whom?" She hissed angrily, starting to walk even faster._

_"Hm...Touché." I said, pausing for a moment before continuing to follow her. Let's just say I'm not easily discouraged...She rolled her eyes in disgust, nearly breaking in to a sprint. I chased after her, thoroughly enjoying this little game she was playing with me._

_"You'll have to do better than that--I'm a Turk, remember?"_

_"And a fine one at that!" She snarled, breaking in to an all out run. I picked up the pace, not tired out in the least. She rounded a corner and stopped for a breather._

_"Aw...come on. And I thought you looked to be the most promising of the bunch." I said with a mock pout and a grin. She looked like she was going to die of shock when she saw me there, just a few feet behind her, but stayed put._

_"Are...you going to follow me all the way home?" She asked, eyeing me with obvious distrust._

_I shook my head as I lit up a cigarette, letting the menthol cool my blazing esophagus._

_"Nah...I'm not house broken." I said, exhaling the smoke as I offered her one. She stared at it warily before taking it out of my hand and lighting it. She inhaled a bit, letting the nicotine calm her nerves. I was glad to see she ignored my sarcasm--people who took me too seriously were no fun. We stood in silence together, letting each other catch our breath and think of what to do with each other next._

_"So...what made you want to be a Turk...?"_

_Holy, could I have come up with a duller subject?_

_But by the way she started clambering on about it, she didn't seem to mind._

_Damn...this girl had a mouth and a half on her..._

_Still talking..._

_I decided it was now or never—if she kept on talking like this I'd never get a damn word in…_

_"So you gonna tell me your name, or do I have to wait 'til you're done talkin' my ear off?" I asked, cutting her off as I stomped out my cigarette._

_She looked a bit puzzled by my interruption. I suppose she wasn't used to being cut off._

_"It's…Elena." She said, that puzzled expression still clouding her fine-featured face._

_"Well Elena, its Reno." I said, the tiniest bit glad she'd shut up momentarily…until she started up again that is._

_Interesting thing was some of the things she had to say were mildly interesting...she managed a laugh outta me a few times..._

_The next thing I knew...she was telling me to pick her up at 8--no questions asked--in 2 days. Of course, I obliged. How could I refuse?_

And that's where I am now.

"Really...you've wanted to see it too? I never thought you'd be one for romance..." She said teasingly, snapping me back to my senses. Good thing I have good reflexes--otherwise I'd look like a blubbering idiot right about now.

"There's a lot of things you'd never guess about me." I shot back with a wink and a grin. I put my arm around her and led her in to the run down theatre. I stopped her from pulling out a few Gil to pay for the seats and looked the slummer straight in the eye--he knew who I was and I knew it.

"R-r-r-right this way sir! Ma'mm!" He said hastily, shoving a slummer couple out of the way. He led us up to the teetering balcony--the best seats in the house.

"Wow...the view is beautiful..." She bent over the railing to get a good look at the stage, her auburn eyes filled with excitement. I caught her midriff before she fell over the edge and pulled her back in to her seat.

"Now now, Laney--you know better. Such a child..." I scolded teasingly, sitting back in my seat to wait for the show. She looked a little downcast as she sat back daintily, legs and arms crossed.

"What…you wanted to fall over the edge?"

She gave me a look—that look—the one that means shut-up or you'll regret it—you know the one. Let's just say that's the first time I've ever listened to someone that fast.

The curtain started to draw back and the lights dimmed as the play started.

_Love…a fantasy…a dream…something many of the people of this world have yet to find. Does it exist? A young couple is about to find out..._

The play went on about a young, Love-desperate fool named Lily…who goes on to work at the Honey Bee Inn…and finds 'love' in some loser named Damron. Blah blah blah, they go on to find out life sucks, she kills him, which was the only decent part of the damned thing, and declares that Love is an illusion and kills herself as well. Predictable and boring—not my kind of thing. Good thing Elena didn't seem to be too much like this play or I'd shoot myself. I looked over at her as the audience broke in to a choppy applause. She seemed to at least have enjoyed it—that was what mattered I guess. I stood up, ready to leave, and waited for her to stand as well. She certainly took her sweet time going about it too…

We headed out of the theatre, both of us wondering what would happen next as we wandered back on to the Slum streets amidst the stares of passersby.

"So…Did you like it…?" She asked tentatively, obviously hoping to break the ice.

I shrugged—might as well flatter her.

"Loved it. The drama…was so…lifelike." I finished lamely, resisting the urge to kick myself for being such a loser.

"Really…? I hated it."

My eyes flew open. Damn…this girl just threw me for a loop.

"Oh. Good, 'cause so did I—I was just kissin' your ass cause you seemed like you were likin' it so damn much." I said, the words flying out of my mouth before I could stop them. Lucky for me she smiled instead of slapping me again.

"I'm glad you said that…"

"What? You thought I was a pansy or somethin'?"

"Just a bit."

"Tch."

"What's that supposed to mean? If one of the other Turks told you he liked some ridiculous play you'd think he was a pansy, right?" She said, stopping to put her hands on her hips. She tilted her head just enough to where her smooth blonde hair fell in front of her face perfectly. I reached over and put the loose strands back in place, something I was too lazy to do for myself, and almost jumped back when she reached over and did the same in return. She paused as her soft fingers ran over the twin scars on each side of my face. We were thankfully in the less populated side of the Slums, so there were less awkward stares as she ran her fingers over them in wonder.

"Where…How did this happen…?"

"..Don't worry about it." I mumbled gruffly, almost shoving her away in a desperate attempt to get her off. She backed away, obviously miffed at my pushing her.

"…You didn't have to do that ya know…you could've just asked…" She mumbled, a hint of anger laced in her sweet voice. I shrugged it off. We started walking again and saw that we had come to the end of the line—a small section of the plate that jutted out over the horizon. She sat down on the very edge, staring placidly at the view.

"Gorgeous, huh?" I said, hoping she had gotten over the moment of tension. I sat down next to her, enjoying the silence. The Slums were rarely this nice a place to go on a date.

"…Yeah." She said softly, entranced by the beauty.

"…You don't see too many spots like this in the Slums…its quiet here, so not too many people know about it." I said nonchalantly, letting the cool breeze lift strands of my hair and drop them again—an endless cycle.

"It's nicer that way."

We spent the rest of the night in silence before I stood up, declaring it time to go.

"It's getting late…we should start headin' back."

No response.

"…Lena?" I asked gently, bending over to peer at her face.

"…Asleep." I muttered as I picked her up gently and threw her over my shoulder, hoping I wouldn't wake her. She looked so sweet…even more innocent than when awake if it were possible. I knew it would all change if she ever became a Turk…however slim the chances were, she still had a chance…

I came to a slow stop in front of her apartment door as I dug in her purse for the keys. I unlocked the door, creeping inside as I felt around for the light switch. I flicked it on and took a look at my surroundings—it's always a good idea to see how the person you're interested lives. Clean…neat…orderly but homey—everything I expected. It almost disappointed me…how perfect she was seeming…I layed her down gently on the bed, careful not to disturb her as I tucked her in. I watched her sleep peacefully for a moment before walking back in to the living room. It was too late to go home…

"…Might as well crash here."

I flopped down on the couch, already feeling sleep overcome me.

"You still haven't heard from her? Man, that's harsh."

I took another shot. It had been nearly two weeks…still no Elena. No call, no visit at work, nothin'. I'd seen her around the office a few times…but it almost seemed as if she was avoiding me…of course I wouldn't tell Rude that though…

"Yep…" I replied, signaling for another shot. I downed that as well, trying to drown my insecurities with liquor.

Tch. This was the first time I'd ever had to drink away my pain 'cause of a chick…I was the heartbreaker…the King of One-Night-Stands…and I got all heartbroken over some trainee bitch from the 42 floor.

"…Does she know you're goin' on a mission soon?"

"Who the hell cares if she knows or not. She's a stupid slut." I grumbled, not wanting to continue the subject further.

"Ya know Reno…I saw her talkin' to Tseng a few times around the office…"

I slammed my fist down on the table angrily—enough was enough.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! WHO THE HELL CARES WHO SHE TALKS TO AROUND THE OFFICE! SHE CAN BE THE NEXT SCARLET FOR ALL I CARE!" I yelled, not caring how many people were staring at me. I slammed my fist down again, taking another shot before I got up to leave. I stormed out of the bar, followed by more stares. I yelled at a few of the people staring at me, waving my magrod at them drunkenly as I headed home. Who the hell were they anyways…

"Reno? Reno I know you're there…pick up the damn phone…Tseng's not happy 'bout you missin' so much work…I know he ain't gonna fire you over it…but he's not gonna be happy….damnit Reno call me back, alright? Peace."

I threw the empty beer bottle I'd been clutching at the answering machine angrily. That was the 3rd message he'd left today…and then there were 7 more from Tseng…

"This is such bullshit…"

My speech was slurred, my eyes were half-shut, I was drooling… but I could've cared less. Tch, don't even think that bitch Elena had enough power to do this to me…I just needed a break from it all. I'd go back to work tomorrow…after a few more bar-runs and one-night-stands of course. Not like I could go in to work sober after my lil' vacation—it just wouldn't be me. I tried to sit up, but fell back down on to the couch.

"Ugh…this blows…" I muttered to myself, sipping out of a newer bottle.

I'd been worse…but being a bum like this still sucked. I couldn't stay in the house but I didn't want to leave. I only went out at night to pick up girls and get wasted…not like I couldn't do that from the privacy of my own home—I had plenty of booze and phone numbers galore to sustain ANYONE but I couldn't help but want to get out and go about it. I rolled over, feeling a strange drowsiness come over me as I threw up a few times.

Blinking lights…yelling…sirens…I swore to Holy I saw Rude somewhere in it all…then everything was black.

"Reno….? Reno?" My eyes fluttered open as what was before me focused.

"Oh…Hey man…" I mumbled, squinting my eyes against the bright light.

"Where…am I?"

"You got taken to the hospital last night. Alcohol poisoning. Had to pump your stomach again."

"Oh. Who found me?"

"Who d'you think…who finds you every other time you drink yourself in to oblivion?" Rude scratched his bald head with a sigh as he stared down at me, his expression hidden by his dark sunglasses.

"Heh heh…Hey Rude…d'you think you could put on a hat? The glare comin' off your shiny bald head makes my eyes hurt…"

He held back a chuckle.

"You say that every time…"

"'Cause it's true."

"I know. So when you plannin' on comin' back to work? Tseng's pissed at you again."

"Let him be pissed—I'll come back whenever the hell I feel like comin' back." I said with a weak smirk.

Rude smirked back.

"Just like you always do."

"Turks for life—do whatever the hell we want and we still get paid for it."

"How it's always been and always will be—Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back. Hell, what would the Turks be without me?"

"Not a damn thing…"


	2. Intermission

--Intermission—

Wow!

Uhm, I got reviews! I had _no_ idea people would actually read this and stuff. . .you have no idea how great that makes me feel about what I've done so far and all!

I completely forgot about this story—I've been side-tracked with personal stuff ie: boyfriends, break-ups, school, etcetca, but don't think I've abandoned this! **Another chapter is on the way, I promise!** And heeey, if you think I'm starting to forget, feel free to drop me a line via e-mail as a reminder, I'll greatly appreciate the thought!

Anywho, gonna wrap this up and start brainstorming ideas for the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming!

3 Focasin


End file.
